(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting system of a hybrid vehicle. More particularly, in one preferred aspect, the present invention relates to a power transmitting system where a tension of a chain is not transmitted to a simple planetary gear set of the hybrid vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a power transmitting system of a hybrid vehicle transmits power generated in a motor or an engine of the hybrid vehicle.
FIG. 1 shows a power transmitting system of a hybrid vehicle according to the prior art and FIG. 2 shows a planetary gear and a sprocket of a power transmitting system of a hybrid vehicle according to the prior art.
According to the prior art, in the power transmitting system of a hybrid vehicle, power of a motor or an engine input to a planetary gear set 101 is transmitted to a sprocket 103.
A chain 109 is disposed to the sprocket 103.
That is, the chain 109 transmits the power from a first shaft 105 to a second shaft 107.
However, when power is being transmitted by the chain 109 from the first shaft 105 to the second shaft 107, in a case where the power of the motor increases, the tension of the chain 109 increases, and therefore a problem occurs that the planetary gear set 101 is damaged by the tension of the chain 109.
In addition, referring to FIG. 2, because the planetary gear set 101 and the sprocket 103 are separately disposed, a problem occurs that the power transmitting system occupies a large space.
In addition, when the power transmitting system is operated, a problem occurs that vibration and noise occur.
The information set forth in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.